Fusions
Various Fusions and enemies from loading screen. Among them are Fusion Dexter, Bloo, Samurai Jack, Numbuh Five, Mandark, Ben (right behind Dexter and Bloo and only his hand is visible), Blossom and Bubbles]] Fusions are evil versions of the FusionFall characters with green-tinted skin (caused by the Fusion Matter in their body) and glowing red eyes. They were created by Lord Fuse, Planet Fusion's leader, and modeled after the heroes of FusionFall. They are usually the head of one of Fuse's nasty plans. Defeating them is required if one wishes to acquire a Nano, though not every one creates a Nano. Sometimes a Fusion of a certain character will create a Nano of another one; Fusion Coop creates Megas, Fusion Grandpa Max creates Four Arms, Fusion Ben creates Swampfire and Alien X, Fusion Scotsman creates Demongo, Fusion Tetrax creates Humongousaur, Fusion Demongo creates Aku, Fusion Hominid creates Titan, and Albedo creates Rath, with him being the only NPC fought to recieve a nano. The only exceptions to this rule so far is Fusion Bubbles, who not only gives out her nano, but the Johnny Bravo nano as well and Fusion Finn who also gives out the Jake nano as well as his own, and Dexter, who gives you an Unstable Nano through missions and by creating a nano from a machine. Like Nanos, Fusions are created with special items that are dear to the character they are based on. Some fusions may deviate from the personality or physique of the character they based on, as Fusion Bloo is giant and vicious while Fusion Wilt is robotic, like his imaginary alter-ego, Lord Snotzax. Fusion lairs are normally caverns with a maze like structure and a lot of mushrooms, but in more technology. On occasions, there are lairs containing "boss" versions of normal enemies and normal versions and some contain more than one kind of monster like Fusion Frankie, who has Extremospawns and Scribble Spawns in her lair, Fusion Chowder, who has Ball-Peen Meanies and Pesky Ponies, Fusion Hominid, who has Motorillas and Silverback Motorillas, Fusion Fuzzy, who has Turbo Ventilators and Weird Welders, Fusion Numbuh Five, who has Scribble Spawn and a Crazy Scribble Spawn, Fusion Blossom, who has Maelstrom Creepers and their bosses Maelstrom Brutes or Fusion Cheese, who has Shellslugs, a Meteoric Sentry Number One and Eyebulbs with him. Some copies of Fusions have only boss monsters as Fusion Coop has Cephalopod Alphas in his secret lair, Fusion Him, who has Dumb Jock-O-Lanterns in his secret lair, Fusion Juniper Lee who has Bloated Cryptworms in her secret lair, Fusion Mojo Jojo who has Flashing Razor Mantis in his secret lair, Fusion Utonium, who has Turbo Ventilators in his secret lair, Fusion Edd who has Elder Skeeter Spawns in his secret lair, Fusion Ben, who has Clawbreaker Furys in his secret lair, Fusion Kankers who have Giga Shellworms or Fusion Ed, Edd n Eddy who have Great Shellslug Kings in their lair. Normally, Fusions are located in the deepest part of the lair or at least close to it, but there are exceptions. In Fusion Wilt's Secret Lair, Fusion Wilt is in the first room the player comes to (Though it's more likely a programming error with the portals) also Fusion Mayor's Secret Lair has the Fusion in a cavern right next to the entrance, but defeating him doesn't count until you defeat the monsters in the caverns in front of you. Sometimes an NPC will be inside to pick up items you have found, give you information or even fight with you (Note they only fight to some point and then stop usually at an item, defeat a certain number of monsters, or at another NPC). They will be a part of your group and will walk blindly in a set path, attacking any monster in their way or nearby. This only occurs with Eduardo, Billy, Professor Utonium, and Grim. List of Fusions Lairs containing other enemies 105px-Dee_Dee_Fusion.png|Fusion Dee Dee 162px-Dexter_Fusion.png|Fusion Dexter 85px-Computress_Fusion.png|Fusion Computress 135px-Fusion_Cerebro.png|Fusion Mandark 115px-Bloo_Fusion.png|Fusion Bloo 171px-FusionEduardoslair.png|Fusion Eduardo 93px-Bubbles_Fusion.png|Fusion Bubbles 102px-Profesor_Plutonium_-_Fusion.png|Fusion Professor Utonium 108px-Finn_Fusion.png|Fusion Finn 135px-Chowder_Fusion.png|Fusion Chowder